Astonishing Panorama Of The End Times
Astonishing Panorama Of The End Times is a song by Marilyn Manson on the b-side of the 1996 album Antichrist Superstar. It was released officially on The Last Tour on Earth in 1999, and became a single and music video. Writer: Marilyn Manson Composer: Twiggy Ramirez, John 5 This is the first song with a writing credit for John 5, who did not initially write the guitar parts but re-worked them to become the current version of the song. Near the end of the song, the lyric "This is what you should fear, you are what you should fear" from Manson's song "Kinderfeld" off their earlier album, Antichrist Superstar is recurred. This song was recorded during the Antichrist Superstar sessions but was not released until several years later. The backward lyrics at the beginning of the song, when played forward, are a boys chorus singing "and to die with dignity, sing to the...", a sample from the film 1984.wikipedia MTV Celebrity Deathmatch Manson, who had guest starred on Celebrity Deathmatch before, was asked by MTV to write a song about the show. Manson composed a song about people's obsession with violence and how they're influenced by TV which he felt fit the show's satire about society. wikipedia The video featured the band as MTV Celebrity Deathmatch characters performing. It was the only single on the Celebrity Deathmatch soundtrack. It was nominated for the Best Metal Performance Grammy in 2001, but lost to "Elite" by Deftone. The video was directed by Pete List and it featured Marilyn Manson as a Celebrity Deathmatch character performing in the Deathmatch arena. The first part of the video was used in the episode Fandemonium II right before a fight between Manson and Ricky Martin. Astonishing Panorama of the Endtimes Lyrics The boy's got a head like an atom bomb hang him from a cross like the number one son and he's been waiting so long to get it on. the boy's 15 but he's 16 gauge wants to get out from his Jesus cage he's already torn out the last page it's the "latest rage" Violence for the people they always eat the hand that bleeds Violence for the people give the kids what they need Kill your god Kill your god Kill your TV the boy's purified by the quitter gods burning up his cross like a revelation and his glass jaw opens like a puppet head Violence for the people they always eat the hand that bleeds Violence for the people give the kids what they need Kill your god Kill your god Kill your TV This is what you should fear You are what you should fear This is what you should fear You are what you should fear This is what you should fear you are what you should fear This is what you should fear You are what you should fear THIS IS WHAT YOU SHOULD FEAR YOU ARE WHAT YOU SHOULD FEAR THIS IS WHAT YOU SHOULD FEAR Violence for the people they always eat the hand that bleeds Violence for the people give the kids what they... Violence for the people they always eat the hand that bleeds Violence for the people give the kids what they... KILL YOUR GOD KILL YOUR TV KILL YOUR GOD KILL YOUR TV KILL YOUR GOD KILL YOUR TV KILL YOUR GOD KILL YOUR TV References Category:Song Category:Content Category:Singles